


Когда-нибудь пригодишься

by glaum



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Gen, драма, нецензурная лексика, пропущенная сцена, упоминания наркотиков, упоминания убийств
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: - Что ж, возможно, ты мне когда-нибудь пригодишься. Как думаешь?- Когда-нибудь? – расстроился мальчик. – А я думал, вы заберете меня сейчас.- Заберу сейчас, а пригодишься потом.
Kudos: 2





	Когда-нибудь пригодишься

**Author's Note:**

> Немного о молодом Чиро.

Чиро боготворил хозяина с первой секунды, как его увидел. Произошло это несколько лет назад, в одном из маленьких городов Чиуауа. В то время Чиро не думал о том, что где-то есть другая жизнь, что жизнь может быть интересной. Он и о себе практически не думал. Просто приехал к двоюродному дяде месяц назад, как было сказано, и теперь все его существование крутилось вокруг дел дальних родственников.  
  
Отец Чиро недавно умер от инсульта. Матери он не знал. Дядя с неохотой забрал племянника. Кто пожелает кормить лишний рот, когда у самого пятеро детей?  
  
Замкнутый, неуверенный в себе Чиро до сих пор не оправился после смерти отца. В дневные часы помогал дяде на работе — тот возил грузы на своем фургоне из города в город, а вечером старался проводить время в одиночку. Он сторонился родственников, понимая, что, по сути, не нужен им.  
  
В один из таких, обычных и похожих друг на друга дней он помог дяде с перевозкой и теперь пытался взрыхлить пересохшую землю в небольшом саду. Он хотел посадить фасоль, которую вчера купил на рынке. Конечно, это было бредовой затеей, фасоль лучше приготовить и съесть, но парочку зерен он оставил для эксперимента: вдруг что-то получится?  
  
Пока он убирал камни и рыхлил песок, вдалеке замаячила тень. Он не сразу заметил прогуливающегося по пустым улицам мужчину. Мужчина курил, неспешно шел мимо бедняцких хибар и с интересом заглядывал в маленькие дворики. Он был лет тридцати пяти — сорока, ростом выше среднего, хорошей комплекции. По некоторым признакам — золотой цепочке на шее, кожаным штанам, дорогой цветастой рубашке — Чиро сделал вывод, что мужчина принадлежал к одному из картелей. Чиро также заметил, что сбоку у человека спрятан револьвер, но это нисколько его не испугало, наоборот, статус незнакомца вырос в его глазах. Так он и смотрел на чужака, застыв с палкой в руках, пока тот не заметил его и не подошел вплотную к забору.  
  
— И что ты пытаешься сделать этой ржавой мотыгой? — спросил незнакомец. Его улыбка была настолько обворожительной, что Чиро вопреки запретам двоюродной тетки разговаривать с незнакомцами улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Хочу взрыхлить землю и песок, чтобы вырастить фасоль.  
  
Незнакомец внимательно оглядел захудалый дворик и сказал:  
  
— Долго же тебе придется возделывать эту землю, чтобы твоя фасоль взошла.  
  
Чиро замолчал в ожидании того, что последует дальше. Интерес и расположение к незнакомцу сменялись подозрением: что столь богатому человеку нужно в этом богом забытом месте?  
  
— Ты где-то учишься? Ты здесь живешь, да? — мужчина продолжил задавать вопросы.  
  
— Я здесь живу, да, — ответил Чиро, решив умолчать о том, что нигде не учится.  
  
— И как оно? Нравится?  
  
Чиро промолчал и решил, что будет лучше продолжить свое незамысловатое занятие. Вдруг незнакомец сам уйдет. А тот, похоже, уходить не собирался. Он докурил сигарету и облокотился о забор.  
  
— Брось, мальчуган, я знаю, что ты нигде не учишься. Более того, твой дядя, скорее всего не расстроится, если ты будешь возделывать фасоль в другом огороде.  
  
Чиро насторожился и опять посмотрел на незнакомца. Во-первых, откуда он знал про дядю? Во-вторых, о чем это он вообще? После нескольких секунд раздумий Чиро лишь сумел выдавить из себя следующее:  
  
— С чего вы взяли?  
  
— Я немного в курсе того, что произошло с твоим отцом. И я был знаком с ним.  
  
— Правда? — удивился Чиро, хоть и понимал, что это может быть ложью. — Значит, вы знали моего отца?  
  
— Да, и я пообещал позаботиться о тебе после того, как его не станет.  
  
Лицо незнакомца было настолько располагающим, а улыбка лучистой, что Чиро чуть не выложил незнакомцу все, как есть: что отец умер месяц назад и что его взял на воспитание двоюродный дядя. Что ему приходится каждый день носить тяжести, но дядя все равно недоволен и все время ругается. Но Чиро промолчал и потупился. Сдавать дядю не хотелось. Да и вряд ли у его отца были такие знакомства. Взрослые часто врут.  
  
— Но почему же вы раньше не приехали?  
  
— Были дела, знаешь ли, — и незнакомец открыл калитку. Он прошел мимо Чиро, повернул к входной двери и долго разговаривал с вышедшим ему навстречу дядей. Самого Чиро отослали подальше. Он видел их только издалека, но сердце мальчишки чувствовало, что скоро произойдут перемены.  
  
Незнакомец остался вполне довольный собой, когда возвращался обратно. Он убрал в карман бумажник и, поравнявшись с Чиро, сказал:  
  
— Чиро, ты едешь со мной.  
  
Мальчик посмотрел на дядю, потом на вышедшую из дома тетю и снова посмотрел на незнакомца.  
  
— Что ж, возможно, ты мне когда-нибудь пригодишься. Как думаешь?  
  
— Когда-нибудь? — расстроился мальчик. — А я думал, вы заберете меня сейчас.  
  
— Заберу сейчас, а пригодишься потом.  
  
Чиро так ничего и не понял, но уже через полчаса ехал в машине вместе с Раулем — еще одним подростком-сиротой, чуть старше его, которого интересный сеньор тоже взял с собой. Дядя и тетя никакого сожаления при его отъезде не выказали, поэтому он с чистой совестью отправился к неизвестному. Ему и в голову не пришло, почему дядя не отдал этому сеньору своих детей, ведь они тоже нуждались в лучшей жизни.  
  
***  
  
Сеньор привез его в дом с огромным садом и большой конюшней. Поместье располагалось вдали от города и тщательно охранялось. Сначала Чиро представили всем и определили в помощники к садовнику. Садовник и его жена — Иоланда — отнеслись к нему, как к своему внуку. Благодаря вкуснейшим блюдам донны Иоланды Чиро в скором времени откормился и чувствовал себя совершенно счастливым. Через некоторое время ему доверили уход за лошадьми, также он стал обучаться у охранников дома правильному обращению с холодным и огнестрельным оружием.  
  
Конечно, дробовик ему в руки практически не давали, разве только, чтобы пару раз пальнуть, а вот своим ножом Чиро обзавелся с первых же дней жизни в доме сеньора.  
  
Хозяин — Эдуардо Саламанка — оказался весьма приятным человеком. Он был со всеми приветлив, много шутил; если бранил, то всегда по делу. Его, безусловно, любили все живущие здесь люди. Чиро понял, что хозяин заслужил их уважение исключительно своим обращением с ними, заслужил добрыми делами. Он ценил труд каждого, оказывал помощь, если кто-то болел или у кого-то случалось горе в семье. Он был щедрым и отзывчивым.  
  
Но, несмотря на то, что у сеньора была большая душа, в то же время он держался в отдалении ото всех и будто что-то скрывал. Загадочность окружала облик этого Саламанки и следовала за ним по пятам. Никто не знал, что у него на уме. Никто не знал, когда он уедет из дома и когда вернется обратно.  
  
Чиро никогда не задумывался над этим: куда уезжал хозяин. Да и зачем? Мальчик буквально попал в сказку. В дом, где его ценили, и где он мог поговорить с кем-то по душам. У него появились друзья. Охранники, в число которых определили Рауля, с радостью взяли его в свой круг. Не это ли нужно каждому ребенку?  
  
***  
  
В заботах о лошадях Чиро прожил в доме Эдуардо Саламанки до своего шестнадцатилетия. Фасоль — одна из молодых лошадей хозяина, привязалась к Чиро, и он уделял ей дополнительное время, когда ему не давали поручений по работе в саду или в доме. Так что сеньор не соврал, когда сказал при их знакомстве, что берет Чиро для того, чтобы тот растил фасоль. К тому времени Чиро также стал помогать охране. Такой огромный дом хотелось, и нужно было охранять.  
  
Единственной нехорошей чертой Чиро, точнее вредной привычкой, стало курение. Когда ему было тринадцать, он вытащил из оставленного портсигара хозяина одну сигаретку и прикурил ее от газовой плиты. Первые затяжки были настолько крепкими, что парень чуть не потерял сознание. На горелку попали полотенца, и тогда Чиро чуть не спалил кухню. Сеньор делал вид, что злится, но на самом деле его гнев был напускным. Чиро совсем не наказали за тот инцидент, возможно, поэтому он не сделал выводов. Именно с того раза Чиро стал курить в открытую и так и не смог отучиться от этой привычки.  
  
Со временем он принял тот факт, что помимо конного бизнеса его хозяин вплотную связан с криминалом. Конечно, раньше, будучи ребенком, он слышал, что Саламанки крутят большими деньгами и на их счету много смертей, но знать — не принимать участие. Теперь же Чиро видел многое и иногда содействовал этим незаконным делам. Но любовь и благодарность к хозяину, а также теплота окружавших его людей заставляли его служить этому дому со всем рвением.  
  
***  
  
Сюда, в Чиуауа, периодически приезжали родственники сеньора. Иногда откровенно опасные, от взгляда которых становилось жутко, иногда интересные.  
  
Дон Гектор, дядя хозяина, не понравился Чиро с первого раза. Он мог дать подзатыльник просто так, нахамить или сделать похабное замечание. Всегда недовольный, излишне сварливый, он справлял нужду на улице — говорил, что так полезно для цветов и газона. Садовник знал об этом, но помалкивал. Чиро же кипел от злости, когда старый мудак брался за молнию своих брюк.  
  
Хозяин знал, что его дядя ведет себя неподобающим образом, но он искренне любил своего сварливого родственника и относился к его выходкам крайне снисходительно. Чиро старался относиться к дону Гектору так же, как хозяин, но у него ничего не получалось. За косые взгляды Чиро не раз ходил с красными ушами. Гектор любил хвататься за них и выкручивать на сто восемьдесят градусов. Такие методы воспитания были весьма действенными — Чиро переставал смотреть на Гектора вовсе, но только до следующего приезда. Гектор высказывал сеньору все, что думает об «этом щенке», а сеньор только смеялся. Все-таки дон Гектор слишком часто навещал сеньора, можно было и пореже.  
  
Как-то в один из подобных посещений, патрулируя ночью владения хозяина, Чиро стал свидетелем их разговора. Сеньор и его дядя сидели в саду, пили виски и обсуждали дела. Дон Гектор приехал накануне сам не свой. Привез с собой красивую женщину, которая сейчас спала на втором этаже в их общей комнате, и не забыл взять с собой обычное скверное расположение духа.  
  
— ГанДон Эладио предпочел деньги Фринга моим деньгам, — процедил он сквозь зубы.  
  
— В самом деле? — сеньор удивился и будто бы озадачился. На его лбу появились две горизонтальные морщины. — И как это было? Расскажи, дядя.  
  
— Сраный педик упаковал свои деньги, как китайскую капусту, в пищевую пленку, — скрипел дон Гектор и отпивал из своего бокала маленькими глотками. — Теперь надо приносить выручку именно так. Красиво. Эффектно. Тьфу!  
  
И дон Гектор сплюнул на землю, после чего допил бокал и со звоном поставил его на стол.  
  
На лице сеньора появилась привычная располагающая улыбка. Он хорошо знал дядю. Подобное поведение говорило о том, что дон Гектор хотел бы отомстить, да не может.  
  
— Значит сотрудничество Больсы и Фринга, которым давно попахивало, подтверждается на деле?  
  
— Попахивает там не только сотрудничеством, — продолжил скрипеть дон Гектор. — Больса прямо-таки горой за Фринга. Я уж думаю, не работают ли они вместе против нас?  
  
— Неужели Больса стал настолько гибким? — сеньор не смог сдержать смешок, подлил в бокал дяди еще виски и уставился на огонь. Улыбка так и осталась сиять на его лице.  
  
— Он и был таким, — распалялся дон Гектор. — Ты разве не видел?  
  
— Ты тоже не видел, тио, поэтому так недоволен, — заметил сеньор.  
  
— Я не видел, что Больса подставлялся всем и каждому?! Что он в любой дырке видит потенциал? — Гектор сделал вид, что оскорбился. — Я знал. Я это чувствовал и предвидел. Только вот Эладио этого в упор не видит, и слышать ничего не хочет. Есть деньги — он и рад. Как и откуда они появляются, его не интересует.  
  
Сеньор задумчиво произнес:  
  
— Значит, Эладио недоволен, говоришь? Деньги были поданы не так, как надо?  
  
— Деньги были поданы как обычно — в сумке. Раньше его все устраивало. Кстати…  
  
Сеньор посмотрел на дядю в ожидании того, что тот скажет.  
  
— Он и футболку Фринга надел.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Больса привез футболку, ну, знаешь, с логотипом ресторана «Братья жопята», и Эладио ее сразу на себя натянул, в знак расположения.  
  
Сеньор скривил лицо и беззвучно рассмеялся. Дона Гектора тем временем передернуло, и он сам наполнил свой бокал.  
  
— Надел и пошел в ней в свой дом. Это надо же так зашквариться, а?  
  
Док Гектор еще раз сплюнул.  
  
— А, забей, дядя, как-нибудь вернем расположение Эладио, — проговорил сеньор и протянул свой бокал к бокалу дяди. — Ты же знаешь, что настроение нашего гандона — штука весьма переменчивая.  
  
— К счастью, так.  
  
Они звякнули бокалами и замолчали.  
  
Чиро отошел подальше. Он знал, что внимательный дон Гектор может заметить его и надавать очередных тумаков. Сеньор никогда не поднимал на него руку, но от сварливого старика можно было ожидать всякого.  
  
***  
  
Также у сеньора было несколько двоюродных братьев. Периодически все они приезжали сюда погостить. Один из них — Туко — бычья голова, — крепко сидел на веществах. Он редко бывал в доме хозяина, но когда был здесь, вел себя крайне рискованно. Он не только заездил до пены одну лошадь, из-за чего сеньор чуть не лишился своей лучшей кобылы, но и перебил несколько бутылок с дорогим коньяком.  
  
Сеньор не на шутку разозлился тогда и отвесил брату парочку тумаков. К сожалению, Туко был настолько не в себе, что эти удары не нанесли ему никакого вреда.  
  
В тот же вечер, на кухне, братья вместе готовили ужин. Чиро всегда думал, что сеньор — лучший кулинар, но оказалось, что Туко превосходит его в этом деле. Несмотря на сильную степень опьянения Туко так мастерски готовил салаты и поджаривал мясо, что Чиро, время от времени проходивший мимо кухни, глотал обильно выделявшиеся слюни. Синьор только сидел за столом, мелко резал овощи и иногда вставлял вопросы в состоящую из матерных слов речь еле стоящего на ногах брата:  
  
— Они, эти рыжие засранцы-скейтбордисты получили свое, — Туко пырнул ножом воздух. — Они посмели обозвать нашу абуэлиту!  
  
— Как обозвать? — сеньор напрягся, не расслышав или не поняв с первого раза, о чем говорит Туко.  
  
— Я сломал им каждому по ноге. Это справедливая кара. Каждому сраному скейтбордисту по одной ноге, чтобы больше не пытались обмануть нашу абуэлиту!  
  
— Так, за что, говоришь, ты сломал им ноги? Как они обозвали абуэлиту? — сеньор терпеливо выпытывал у Туко, что к чему.  
  
— Они обозвали нашу бабулю, брат! Обозвали ее нехорошим словом. — Туко был так возмущен, что одним рывком разодрал тушку индейки на две части.  
  
— Давай сначала, а? Два засранца обозвали бабулю. Когда и как?  
  
— Два скейтбордиста и еще один хрен решили подставить бабулю. — Туко громко выговаривал каждое слово. — Бабуля ехала на машине из магазина домой. А эти жопы решили срубить легкого бабла. Один из них бросился на лобовое стекло ее машины, а другой стал снимать на камеру, будто она сбила его. Понимаешь?  
  
Сеньор кивнул, показав, что понимает.  
  
— А потом они заявились к нам в дом и начали просить денег. Говорили, что якобы бабуля сбила парня и теперь у него сломана нога.  
  
Сеньор улыбнулся.  
  
— А бабуля что?  
  
— Она ничего не понимала! Она никого не сбивала! — рычал Туко. — Я отвел ее наверх, чтобы она продолжила смотреть свой любимый сериал. Абуэлита переживала за них. Искренне. Она думала, что сломанная нога парня — это правда.  
  
— И ты поломал им ноги по-настоящему?  
  
— О, нет, не только, — Туго громыхающее рассмеялся на всю кухню, тем самым, сумасшедшим смехом, которым смеялся всегда и от которого у Чиро вставали волосы на голове, — сначала я хотел их убить и мы с Начо и ребятами отвезли это говно в пустыню.  
  
— А кто был кроме парней?  
  
— Их адвокат.  
  
— Хм? У них был адвокат, — удивился сеньор.  
  
— Это он их надоумил обманывать нас. Я хотел их всех порешить и закопать в песке, но мы сошлись на паре переломов.  
  
Сеньор обдумывал услышанное.  
  
— То есть, тебя убедили их не убивать?  
  
— Их адвокат привел веские доводы.  
  
Сеньор посмотрел на брата с сомнением и с нескрываемым удивлением.  
  
— Так как они ее обозвали, говоришь?  
  
— Они обозвали ее… — Туко засопел. — Обозвали ее...  
  
— Ну, скажи уже.  
  
— М*ндой!  
  
Брови сеньора взлетели вверх, он присвистнул:  
  
— Видимо, у их адвоката был огромный дар убеждения, раз вы сошлись всего на паре переломов.  
  
***  
  
Очень часто к сеньору приезжали двоюродные братья Марко и Леонель. Высокие, похожие друг на друга, молчаливые и опасные, они внушали Чиро странный трепет. Как только они появлялись на территории дома, веселье, тщательно поддерживаемое сеньором, замирало, и вокруг нависала пронзительная тишина.  
  
Люди, живущие здесь, рассказывали Чиро, что близнецы живут в пустыне. По их словам в пустыне было несколько домов, которые принадлежали клану Саламанок. Марко и Леонель предпочитали жить вдали ото всех. Как-то раз один из охранников намекнул ему, что эти двое творят страшные дела. Чиро не удивился. Он заметил, что у одного брата сбоку висел топор, а у другого — острый нож. Черепки на носках их ботинок и татуировки скелетов на кистях рук говорили сами за себя.  
  
Если дон Гектор сразу показал, что от него можно ждать, и озвучивал угрозы громко и открыто, Туко кидал бутылки и всегда промахивался, то эти двое просто смотрели в упор и молчали. Но легче от этого обитателям дома не становилось. Наоборот, все испытывали смутное напряжение, когда близнецы неспешно прохаживались по хозяйским угодьям. Они редко оставались ночевать, не пили алкоголь. Не принимали участие в праздниках, если заезжали в период таковых. Чиро не припоминал, чтобы они когда-либо привозили с собой красивых женщин, как дон Гектор. Обычно они привозили деньги или увозили трупы.  
  
Чиро знал, что эти двое не чураются самой грязной работы. Было в них нечто жуткое и отстраненное, будто они были вестниками несчастья. Они совершенно точно поклонялись Святой Смерти. Каждая деталь их облика говорила об этом. Как-то ночью, проходя мимо комнаты, в которой они остановились, Чиро слышал тихий шепот произносимой в унисон молитвы. То, что он услышал тогда, заставило его поскорее унести ноги, а когда близнецы уехали на следующее утро, то и вздохнуть спокойно. Если они действительно были фанатиками Сантиссимы, то было ясно, почему они выбрали жить вдали от всех. В песке легче всего прятать мертвые тела.  
  
Сеньор очень ценил Марко и Леонеля. У них были свои секреты, и, кажется, он понимал, о чем они думали, что казалось практически невозможным. Наверное, он единственный понимал их настолько хорошо, насколько было нужно. Этот странный тандем всегда воодушевленного хозяина и двух угрюмых чистильщиков удивлял и пугал Чиро.  
  
***  
  
Помимо родственников здесь бывали и многочисленные друзья хозяина. Практически все приезжали — оторваться или отдохнуть. Сеньор любил праздники и сам он был как праздник. Но однажды вместе с ним приехал Игнасио Варга.  
  
Игнасио был среднего роста, серьезным, сосредоточенным, терпеливым. Он выслушивал разговорчивого сеньора, помогал ему с ремонтом автомобиля, изредка отвечал и высказывал свое мнение. Чиро понял, что Игнасио тоже работает на сеньора. Они не были родственниками, но были партнерами по бизнесу. Сеньор относился к Игнасио с уважением, доверял ему. Игнасио был ему искренне симпатичен. По слухам, сеньор представил Игнасио дону Эладио и тому этот молодой человек очень понравился. Насколько Чиро помнил, мало кто из приезжавших сюда и не являвшихся членами семейства удостаивался такой чести. И мало кто мог сидеть с сеньором в саду по ночам и пить дорогой алкоголь.  
  
До этого визита каких-либо серьезных вторжений в поместье не было. Конечно, были дни, когда кто-то чужой проникал на территорию дома или пытался что-то выведать, но обычно охрана реагировала мгновенно. Были перестрелки и даже бывали убитые, но это проходило мимо Чиро, который всегда был на подмоге. Никто не ждал от него быстрых и серьезных действий. Он всегда был на вторых ролях.  
  
В ту ночь случилось непредвиденное. Накануне Чиро посетило плохое предчувствие. Лошади вели себя неспокойно. Днем было слишком жарко, а вечером, ближе к ночи, — дом окутала резкая прохлада. На небе совершенно не было луны. И несмотря на то, что близнецы в эту ночь не гостили, в доме стояло непрекращающееся напряжение. Все будто чего-то ожидали и патрулировали комнаты с особой внимательностью.  
  
Сначала появился дым. Чиро подумал, что кто-то закурил, но вскоре послышался голос сеньора. Прибежав на зов, он увидел кипящее на сковороде масло. Хозяин ругался, а Чиро пытался оправдаться, так как на этот раз не имел к этому происшествию ни малейшего отношения. Он просто ходил по дому с оружием, просматривал комнаты и периодически курил.  
  
Через секунду послышались первые выстрелы. За стеклянной дверью показался человек в маске и с винтовкой в руках. На кухне было темно и дымно. Человек вглядывался внутрь дома и держал винтовку наготове. Чиро не понял, то ли он сам бросился под пули, чтобы загородить собой сеньора, то ли Саламанка использовал его как живой щит. Пригодиться подобным образом — хорошая плата за несколько лет счастливой жизни. Или нет?


End file.
